


Another Work Day

by ghikij



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Morning After, Turned Morning Sex, mostly romantic, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghikij/pseuds/ghikij
Summary: Chisato wakes up reluctant to leave the comfort of her bed and Kaoru's arms. However, work beckons. It always does. She could only savor these precious moments she does have with her most important person.





	Another Work Day

Sleep was the most wonderful thing in the world. It washed away all troubles and worries, and allowed one to just be. All the tension from her shoulders were gone and her back did not ache like it always did when she bore the weight of her heavy instrument. Her legs and feet, though mildly pulsing in fatigue, also felt weightless, free from the tight-fitting heels and sandals she was always required to wear. Enveloped by the warmth of her bed, Chisato was filled with a quiet sort of gladness that made her dread having to leave this sanctuary. She could not help but wish that her blanket would repel any signs that it was already morning. 

Alas, Shirasagi Chisato was also a creature of rigorous routine. Her internal clock called to her, slowly but surely pulling her away from the realm of dreams and into a day that must be tackled with vigor once more. She squeezed her eyes shut, stubbornly nuzzling into her pillow, but her mind was awake now. And after she had begun mentally planning out what she must do that day, there was no way to return to sleep. 

Quietly groaning, she lifted her head, rubbed her eyes, and discovered that was barely six in the morning from the digital clock on the nightstand. Irked, Chisato dropped her head back on the pillow and rested an arm over her eyes. She had a meeting with her manager in three hours. Three hours. On one hand, she wished to sleep for another hour, feeling robbed of precious slumber, but on the other, she knew it was a lost cause. She had never been an easy sleeper anyway, not since she became involved in the entertainment industry. She would toss and turn in her bed for at least an hour before succumbing to slumber unless she was thoroughly exhausted, intoxicated, or… satiated. 

The last thought got her blood warming under her skin fast. Her lover’s presence beside her was hard to miss and the dull yet pleasant ache between her thighs was quick to remind her of just how she fell asleep the night before. 

It was ridiculous, blushing like a maiden at the memory, but it had been too long. Their schedules rarely matched and they must have gotten overly passionate, especially judging from the sting of a bruise on her inner thigh where she must have been bitten in the throes of their love-making. Chisato vowed to remind her girlfriend that hickies were dangerous in their line of work but then she must first remember if she had been able to keep herself from leaving marks as well. 

Looking over, she tried to search for any signs but Seta Kaoru had completely buried herself under the blankets, even her head. It was an odd and old habit of hers from way back when they were still children. Small and timid Kaoru would hide under the sheets as if that would protect her from everything; the boogeyman, ghosts, or nightmares. Chisato was truly surprised to discover that she had kept this quirk after all these years. Although now, Kaoru insisted that she only did this because of the warmth. 

Sitting up, Chisato contented herself in just watching the minute movements of Kaoru’s breathing under the blankets. She was tempted to burrow her way under to find a comfortable spot to snuggle her girlfriend so she could simply sleep the day away, but her own work ethic would never allow her to do that. So instead, Chisato left the warmth of their shared bed, blindly copping in the dark for anything to cover her nakedness with. 

She found the white shirt Kaoru wore the night before and donned the garment, grateful that it was large and long enough to cover her down to her thighs. She partially buttoned the shirt and gingerly peeled away the thickest of their curtains to let some light in. The sheer curtain muted the morning rays and gave Chisato enough cover to appreciate the beautiful morning cityscape. She just missed sunrise, but the buildings were still tinted pink and streets below were still casted in shadow. In spite of that, there were already many busy bodies walking down the sidewalk. Cars were also starting fill the roadways like the mechanical drones they were, taking workers from point A to point B. 

It reminded her that she should also get ready to face yet another day. 

Sighing, Chisato turned away. This was bad, she knew. Rarely was she so reluctant to tackle another challenge, but the memories of the night before rooted her in place. Sweet touches and honest words, whole-hearted laughter and kisses so electrifying she could still feel the residual tingles on her lips called to her, those moments in which she was nothing more than a woman in love. 

“This is ridiculous,” she muttered to herself as she combed her long golden tresses with her fingers. Yet, she found herself returning to the mound of ivory blankets on the bed. Many times she had convinced herself that romance in movies or plays never truly occurred in real life; that the swooning maids and irrational urges to stay by a beloved’s side were exaggerations. Even now she would adamantly insist that they were, but at the same time she found it difficult to refute altogether. 

For she missed Kaoru. Her voice, her gaze, her kisses, Chisato missed them all. Ever since they have found each other again in high school, it seemed that their fate had become entwined once more, for better or worse. She tried to shun her childhood friend in an attempt to disassociate from her past, but she could not quite push Kaoru away enough or stay away far enough. Because at the end of the day, she relied on Kaoru; in her kind smiles and odd sort of wisdom. 

Sitting at the bed’s edge, Chisato lifted the blanket away from Kaoru’s face and shoulder, chuckling softly as her girlfriend’s face contorted ever so slightly at the light. Under the blanket, Kaoru had curled herself into a ball like a child, her long dark hair fanning over the pillow like purple silk. For some time after they have begun to share a bed, Chisato wondered if Kaoru still suffered from any sort of fear or anxiety to sleep in such a manner for she had always been a shy and timid child, one who was a mere step away from being afraid of her own shadow. But Kaoru always insisted that it was out of habit that she slept that way and Chisato had taken her word on that ever since. They had long taken a vow of honesty with each other, after lying for so long, so she could only try to believe in Kaoru’s words despite her worries. 

“Chisato…?” Kaoru murmured sleepily as she opened her eyes. 

Smiling fondly, Chisato pushed away a stray lock of hair from Kaoru’s face. “Good morning, Kaoru. I… I didn’t mean to wake you. I apologize.” 

“Hmmn...it’s okay. Sun’s up. Should get up too.” Funny how when she was half-asleep Kaoru could not even string together an eloquent sentence even though she was normally so articulate. 

“Nonsense, it’s your day off. You deserve to sleep in.” 

“And miss a second with you? I don’t think so.”

Despite herself, Chisato felt her heart swell. She had always been immune to Kaoru’s flirting and gaudy pick-up lines but whenever honest words were delivered in such a straightforward manner, even her infamous walls cracks and her heart flutters. Not that there were any walls to break down at this point. She had long given her heart to Kaoru after all. Only, there were still instances in which her lover could still take her off guard.

“Silly…” Chisato smiled as she folded her legs to the side of the bed. “You’ve been working for weeks straight, Kaoru. I do not want to repeat the scenario in which I have to explain to your mother why you fainted again.” She spoke in a chiding manner about the memory, although in reality she still dreaded that day even now. Kaoru was always physically robust, so to see her confined to a hospital bed for days on end had been very difficult for Chisato. 

Kaoru mocked a small wince at the thought as she sat up, oblivious of her nakedness. A quick survey of her neck and shoulders appeased Chisato’s worry that she might have bitten somewhere she should not have. However, her eyes did not stop at looking for tell-tale love bites. Kaoru was a handsome woman, from the elegance of her long neck and the toned shape of her sloping shoulders to her willowy frame. Not to mention those long legs that Chisato knew were just under the blankets. 

And with the taller woman’s hair loose over her shoulders and breasts, Kaoru was breathtakingly beautiful.

Chisato momentarily debated whether it was alright to stare because they have been so intimate with each other or if that would still be considered rude. She opted for the safer option and averted her eyes. 

Kaoru seemed to have sensed her discomfit and realized that she was as naked as the day she was born. Red-faced, she immediately covered herself with the blanket and laughed sheepishly. “Ahaha, I-I guess I should get dressed. This is unsightly… Ah… Chisato, you’re wearing my shirt.” 

“I am,” Chisato smiled mischievously, “So you will just have to go without, Kaoru.” 

“Eh?”

“It’s a comfortable shirt,” she pointed out, unwilling to surrender it back to its owner. Indeed, it was comfortable in more than one way. While the sleeves were quite long for her arms and was a bit larger all around, the shirt felt like home to Chisato. It kept her warm and covered her just enough, but most importantly, it smelled like Kaoru. She would never admit it, but she found solace in her lover’s scent and would open the other woman’s closet from time to time just to allow the smell of her perfume waft into their shared room. It made her feel safe and secure, and also lessened the pain of loneliness whenever they were separated for extended periods of time. 

“B-but…” Kaoru held the blanket over her chest like an embarrassed cornered critter, her face flushed pink and her eyes wide in mild panic. Perhaps she had teased Kaoru one too many times to react this way.

Chisato almost felt sorry for her. 

“Chii-chan…” 

There it was; her nickname. Kaoru only ever used her old nickname when she was pleading for something or other.

Or to announce her surrender.

“You wouldn’t want me to dishevel your wonderful bed as much as I have already have, Princess. So please… may I have my shirt back?”

“Why Kao-chan, if you wished to see me nude then you should have just asked…” Chisato giggled and preened at how red Kaoru’s face had been at the thought. “After all, you have seen it all before.”

“Ahaha~ y-yes. I-indeed I have.” Even the tips of Kaoru’s ears were red now, “But ‘tis not a-appropriate…”

“Hmm?” Chisato hummed as she pulled herself closer to her girlfriend and ran her fingers through the other woman’s hair to undo the tangles. The gesture earned her Kaoru’s soft gaze, intense crimson irises that spoke volumes about the woman behind the princely facade. Even now, after years filled with challenges they have conquered and affection shared, Kaoru’s eyes still held the same wonder, fascination and love as the day they have first kissed. 

And truth be told, that was all it took to make Chisato fall in love with her again. 

“Chisato? Is something wrong, love?” Kaoru inquired after a spell of silence between them.

Chisato smiled and shook her head. “You needn’t worry every time I lose myself in your eyes, for time is fleeting and I have but this sacred moment to etch you in my memory.” She chuckled at the stupefied expression on Kaoru’s face right then. “Or that is what you would have said if you were me right now.” 

“You have such handle on my usual dialogue now…” 

“Well, I have heard it quite a few times at this point, Kaoru.”

“Hmn… touche. ‘Tis quite the motivation to compose new lines. I must--”

Chisato rested a finger on her lover’s lips, “Save that for later ne, Kao-chan?” 

“Alright,” Kaoru conceded with a smile and kissed the fingertips that were caressing her mouth. She then took hold of Chisato’s hand and praised it with her lips, kissing her knuckles then her palm. “I am glad though,” she exhaled slowly after kissing her beloved’s wrist, “I’m glad to have woken up with you still here. I know that work shall beckon soon…”

“Indeed, it will,” Chisato murmured softly as she cupped Kaoru’s cheek. “But did you not mention that you will have a few days rest in two weeks? Perhaps… perhaps, I can try to work something out.” 

Kaoru’s eyes lit up almost immediately, causing Chisato to chuckle with fondness. “I said I will try. We could both use a break.”

“That is more than I could ask for.” 

Chisato’s smile widened when Kaoru leaned forward and eagerly kissed her just because of a small promise. She returned the gesture with as much gusto and buried her fingers in her lover’s long, dark hair. She had always enjoyed the sensation of Kaoru’s silky strands between her fingers and indulged herself whenever she could. Giggling, she allowed the taller woman to pull her closer until she was securely straddling the latter’s lap. 

Breathless due to their playful exertions, Kaoru pulled away ever so slightly and lovingly nuzzled into Chisato’s neck. “You’re so beautiful…” 

“So you say,” the blonde breathed as she trailed kisses from the shell of her lover’s ear down towards pulse of her neck. There she inhaled Kaoru’s scent, a wonderful wispy spice that never failed to soothe her. She left tender kiss there and then snaked her arms around her girlfriend’s neck, pulling away just enough to rest their foreheads against each other. 

“‘Tis the truth.” Kaoru whispered reverently against her mouth.

Chisato almost wanted to interject, to remind Kaoru that such flatteries never worked on her. Yet, it was difficult not to simply yield for once and believe. After all, Kaoru’s words were sincere and tender, as if she was under a spell. This was the simple, unmasked, and honest Kaoru, not the princely actress or the guitarist. 

Just her Kaoru. 

And so, Chisato graced her with a smile and captured her in a fiery kiss. She giggled in mirth when Kaoru fumbled a bit, unprepared for her rather forward advances. Their lips danced in a familiar tango while their hands roamed intimate curves. It did not take long for Kaoru to hike up her stolen shirt, reaching further and further upwards and burning Chisato’s skin with her warm hands. 

Naughty girl. 

“Kaoru…” the blonde breathlessly panted despite the mischievous glint in her eyes. However, her partner was already intoxicated by the moment and was making her way down the curve of Chisato’s neck, kissing and nipping ardently. It took a firm hand on her shoulder to stop Kaoru’s adoration. 

“Hmm?” 

Chisato kissed her lover’s brow and said apologetically, “Work.”

The other woman sighed dramatically, “Parting is such sweet sorrow.” Reluctantly, Kaoru relented and contented herself with a tight embrace before letting go. “Time with you is always so fleeting~”

“So much, regretfully…” Chisato let her eyes roam her lover’s naked body as she climbed off her, her head dipping down to trail kisses on Kaoru’s collar bone. She wanted to continue, more than anything, but the more she dawdled, the less time she had to make herself look presentable for the meeting. She still needed to pick her clothes, shower, and go through various rituals to become Shirasagi Chisato the Actress and Entertainer again. 

But then, innovation--or rather improvisation--was born out of necessity, was it not? 

“Kaoru,” She hummed in a sing-song tune as she sauntered towards their en suite, “Why don’t you join me?”

“In the shower?”

“Yes.” 

She said nothing else and continued making her way to the bathroom, slowly and seductively unbuttoning the shirt’s buttons one by one until she dropped the garment by the door. Looking over her shoulder, Chisato found that Kaoru had trouble untangling her long legs from the blankets and nearly fell from the bed in her haste to follow her. 

With a few great strides, Kaoru caught up with her by the sink and was about to envelop her in an embrace, but Chisato was having none of it. Smirking, the blonde shoved her lover against the opposite wall and pinned her there by pressing their hips together. 

“Chisato?”

“You had your fun last night, Kao-chan~” Though diminutive in height compared to her significant other, Chisato was far more talented in this game of seduction that her surprisingly naive partner. “It’s my turn now.” She then slowly trailed open-mouthed kisses down Kaoru’s body, starting with her chest and going lower and lower until she teased the latter’s navel with her lips. 

“Ch-Chii-chan…” 

Grazing her teeth over the arch of Kaoru’s pelvis, Chisato chuckled throatily while her hand stroked her lover’s inner thigh, “Why don’t you turn the shower on, hmm? While I repay you for that little lovebite you left last night.” 

“Hnng… l-lovebite… Did I, really?” 

“Mhmm~” 

Frankly, Chisato was impressed that Kaoru managed to turn the shower knob to the correct temperature after she had put her mouth into much better use between her thighs. In fact, she was doubly impressed that Kaoru kept her voice down for as long as she did, even after Chisato had maneuvered her to bend over under the shower head. 

If only she had more time to savor it.

**Author's Note:**

> Another plotless wonder! 
> 
> This ficlet has been sitting in my drive for two months now and believe me when I say that it was originally very different than this final product. Unfortunately, the initial muse went away somewhere and didn't return so I struggled patch it enough so it can still be an enjoyable piece to read. Hopefully it isn't so bad. I just wanted to finish it and get it out of my head. 
> 
> On a side note, I must say I love how "reversible" KaoChisa is. A lot of people subscribe to Kaoru being the otome "bottom", so to speak, due to her "Kao-chan" persona, while there are others who enjoy the handsome, ikemen top Kaoru to the beautiful and sexy feminine Chisato. I honestly like both and the thought of them switching things up seems so normal. 
> 
> Cough. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it at least.


End file.
